Stolen Hearrt
by Forever Cullen
Summary: What if Graham and Emma had found Graham's heart and broke the curse together? this is my take on how episode 7 should have ended. I hope you enjoy


**A/N: this is what I think should have happened in 'The Heart is a lonely hunter' **

**Please don't forget to review at the end thank you for reading.**

**Stolen Heart**

Graham stood outside the crypt where his heart was being held, he knew Emma didn't believe him but he was still thankful that she had come with him.

"So your Hearts in there?" Emma asked insure.

Graham nodded and pulled the heavy doors open, Emma looked around the crypt as they entered she was trying to help him any way she could.

"There is nothing here Graham" Emma whispered softly.

"It has to be" Graham agued.

"Graham there is nothing here but a coffin" Emma replied.

Graham sighed maybe Emma was right after all, but Graham wasn't about to give up just yet.

"Help me move this" Graham asked pointing to the coffin.

AS Emma went to move the coffin her fingers brushed over a small hidden button releasing the pressure trap and opening the secret entrances.

"We found it" Graham smiled.

"Well we defiantly found something" Emma agreed.

Slowly Graham and Emma walked down the stairs and into a secret room.

"So if your heart is down here, which I highly doubt, how do we get it back in your chest where it should be?" Emma asked looking round at the room.

"She has it, it has to be here somewhere I can feel it" Graham replied looking over at the small boxes on the wall.

"Okay then where is it?" Emma said not believing it was true.

"Maybe in one of those" Graham said pointing to the boxes.

Emma ran her hands over the boxes wondering why she was really down here, but for some reason her hand stopped over one of the boxes, something inside her told her this was the right box, slowly she pulled it open.

Graham turned when he heard Emma gasp.

"Emma what is it? What have you found?" Graham asked rushing over to her.

"There's … There's a heart inside" Emma said slowly.

Graham looked inside and sure enough there was a heart inside the box, reaching inside Graham carefully pulled out the heart.

"It's glowing, why is it glowing?" Emma said shocked.

"It must be the right heart if it's glowing right?" Graham questioned.

"Why you asking me" Emma said freaking out "So what do we do next?"

"We put it back in I guess" Graham answered.

"But how?" Emma asked.

"Try and put it back in" Graham said handing the Heart to Emma.

"But what if it's not your heart? I mean who knows what else Regina has down here" Emma worried as she held Graham's heart carefully in her hands.

Graham nodded her fears were justify, if it was the wrong heart they would have no way of getting it out so they could try again, Graham ran his hand over one of the boxes a thought coming to him.

Quickly Graham opened another box and putted out the contains.

"Just how many hearts does one person need?" Emma gasped "Wait it's not glowing"

"So that means the heart you are holding is mine" Graham informed her carefully putting the heart back and closing the box.

"Let's get this done before I realise just how mad this all is" Emma ordered.

Graham stood still as Emma use her strength to push his heart back into his chest, he gasped at the pain before looking up at Emma and smiled.

"I can feel again" Graham smiled.

"This is madness" Emma gasped.

Graham grabbed Emma and kissed her passionately, inside his mind he could see his memories of his real life coming back to him.

"I remember" Graham kissed Emma again this time Emma gasped into the kiss as her mind filled with moments she was too young to remember.

"We should go before Regina finds us down here" Graham informed her taking her hand in his.

Emma nodded to shocked to speak.

They had just closed the doors to the crypt when Regina showed up.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Regina asked.

Emma kept Graham's hand in hers as they walked towards the evil queen.

"We were just leaving" Emma smirked.

"Oh, was there a reason you broke into my family's crypt?" Regina replied wondering just what was going on.

"Doesn't matter now, we got what we came for now we just want to go home" Emma smirked when she saw Regina frown.

Emma let go of Graham's hand and took another step towards Regina.

"Emma" Graham warned knowing just how dangers Regina was.

"Don't worry we're be leaving soon" Emma told him keeping her eyes on Regina.

Before anyone could react Emma had thrown a quick hard punch at Regina knocking the evil queen onto the floor.

"That's for taking my parents from me" Emma yelled.

"Miss Swan I haven't…." Regina said.

"Stop with the lies, I know who you really are Regina or should I say the evil queen, You wanted to ruin their happy ending well I'm going to take great pleasure is not only seeing t hem together and happy but in making sure you never get your happy ending" Emma threated.

"Sheriff control your deputy" Regina yelled trying to seem normally.

"Your days of controlling me are over Regina" Graham replied pulling Emma into his arms.

"You" Regina sneered "you will pay for this"

"No you will" Graham informed her.

"Come Emma it's getting late" Graham walked Emma away and over to her car.

"Graham?" Emma asked as she drove away.

"Yes"

"So it's all real then" Emma said.

"Yes, thank you Emma for saving me" Graham smiled.

"So I guess we're even now seeing as I wouldn't be here if not for you" Emma replied.

"I guess we are." There was a long pause before Graham spoke again "Emma I like you, even when I didn't have my heart I knew somehow that I liked you"

Emma pulled up outside the flat she shared with Mary-Margaret.

"I like you too Graham, I don't know how but you found your way into my heart" Emma smiled.

"So how do we break the curse? Any ideas?" Emma wondered.

"I don't know, maybe we need to get your parent back together" Graham sighed.

"We're in trouble then" Emma laughed.

Emma looked up at her home and sighed "I can't believe that I'm living with my mum" Emma shock her head.

"It's a lot to get use to" Graham agreed.

"Come inside, I wasn't lying when I said we were going home" Emma smiled and took Graham's hand.

"Emma…" Graham found he was unable to finish as his lips were busy kissing Emma back.

"Would you deny your princess Huntsmen" Emma joked.

"Of course not my lady" Graham smiled.

Graham allowed Emma to guide him up into her flat and past a sleeping Mary-Margaret and up into her bedroom.

"Thank god Mary-Margaret was a sleep" Emma laughed.

The pair got washed and ready for bed, Graham found himself truly happy for the first time in a long time, Emma re-entered her bedroom and smiled softly at Graham as he pulled back the cover of the bed.

"Come Princess we have a big day tomorrow" Graham informed her.

Emma nodded too tired to speak as she climbed into bed and rested her head on Graham's chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Good night my huntsmen" Emma smiled already falling asleep.

"Good night princess" Graham replied wrapping his arms around her.

Just before sleep claimed them they shared one last kiss.

"I love you Graham" Emma whispered.

Graham leaned closer "I love you too Emma."

Both Emma and Graham were to tired to noticed the burst of magic that came from their kiss breaking the curse.

***ONCE UPON A TIME***

Mary-Margaret woke with a gasp in the middle of the night, she looked around her room trying to find what had woken her when she realised that she remembered who she was.

Mary-Margaret looked over at the front door when she heard someone knock quietly.

Quietly Mary-Margaret got out of bed and walked over to the front door, tears started to fall when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Snow" David smiled.

"Charming" In seconds David found himself holding his wife kissing her passionately.

"How?" Snow whispered.

"Emma, she saved us" Charming smiled.

Charming had to stop his wife from going up stairs and waking their sleeping daughter.

***ONCE UPON A TIME***

In the morning Emma and Graham woke to Mary-Margaret knocking on the bedroom door.

"Emma" Mary-Margaret's voice came from the over side of the door.

"Be down in a minute" Emma called out.

Emma looked over and smiled at Graham "So that all really happened then"

"Yes it did" Graham smiled.

"Emma I made breakfast" Mary-Margaret called up to them.

"Come let's go get something to eat" Emma smiled getting out of bed.

Both Emma and Graham were shocked to see David sitting next to Mary-Margaret holding her hand.

"Graham" Mary-Margaret said shocked.

"Good morning" Graham smiled.

"David what are you doing here?" Emma asked sitting down and smiled when Graham sat down next to her.

"I came to see Sn…Mary-Margaret" David corrected himself.

"You remember" Graham guessed.

"Do you?" Emma asked shocked.

"Yes. I don't know how but last night around midnight it all came back to me" Charming told them while Snow nodded.

"You did it Emma, you saved us" Graham smiled and kissed Emma softly on the cheek.

"No we did, our love broke the curse" Emma smiled.

Charming and Snow shared a knowing look before smiling at the couple.

"I love you Emma, My princess" Graham smiled.

"I love you Graham, Mu huntsmen" Emma leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss.

**THE END!**

**A/N: Please don't forget to review and thank you all once again for reading.**


End file.
